


Fantastic family of four

by MrsLPN



Category: Stucky - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, steve/bucky - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLPN/pseuds/MrsLPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky did what he had to do, what he always did. He left. He left his husband, daughter, and unborn son with the knowledge that he may very well not return. This mission was particularly dangerous, but Bucky didn’t really have an option. He feared what he may come home to, or what he may not come home to. He prepared himself for the worst but hoped for the best. A sense of uneasiness settled over him the closer he got to their home at the thought of Steve possibly not being there. He didn’t want to think about it but there wasn’t much else to occupy his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic family of four

Bucky stepped into his and Steve’s house finally after a two week long mission from hell. He was drained, mentally and physically. The entire time he was gone, all he wanted was to be home with his family and it killed him to know Steve had to raise their baby girl alone all the while being four months pregnant with their second little surprise. Steve begged him not to go on this mission, he let go of his pride and flat out sobbed for Bucky to stay home just this once. He needed him. But Bucky did what he had to do, what he always did. He left. He left his husband, daughter, and unborn son with the knowledge that he may very well not return. This mission was particularly dangerous, but Bucky didn’t really have an option. He feared what he may come home to, or what he may not come home to. He prepared himself for the worst but hoped for the best. A sense of uneasiness settled over him the closer he got to their home at the thought of Steve possibly not being there. He didn’t want to think about it but there wasn’t much else to occupy his mind.

The house didn’t feel empty but something seemed off. It was quiet and dark minus the minute light emanating from their lounge room. Bucky took slow, silent steps towards the room and began to hear sounds of movement the closer he got. He heard a nearly inaudible whimper when he was just one step away from the doorway and his stomach turned. Steve. Sitting cross legged on their sofa was a very sleep deprived Steve Rogers wearing a pair of Bucky’s grey sweat pants and zip-up hoodie that was open and exposing his chest and baby bump that was significantly larger than when Bucky left. Steve still hadn’t taken notice to Bucky’s arrival, perks of being an assassin. Bucky took advantage of the situation and tried to decipher what had his husband so distraught. The house was silent; therefore leaving Bucky to assume Sarah, their daughter, was asleep and wondering why Steve wasn’t taking that opportunity to sleep as well. The man looked incredibly uncomfortable; constantly stirring around like he was in pain and trying to relieve it. Bucky grew worried that something was wrong with their baby boy and finally made himself noticeable.

“Hey you,” Bucky whispered and Steve whipped his head up so fast it was a wonder he wouldn’t have whiplash.  
“Bucky.” Steve cried out, making to get up before Bucky stepped in front of him and prevented it. “Oh God, you’re home.” Steve smiled through a sob and stared up at his husband.  
“I’m here baby, what’s wrong?” Bucky crouched in front of Steve and placed a warm palm against the man’s cheek. Steve closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch with a deep exhale of relief. He shook his head slowly before opening his eyes again and connecting them with Bucky’s.  
“Sarah… she’s not latching and I’ve been having to feed her formula.”  
“That’s not so bad, Steve. Plenty of kids drink formula, she’ll be okay.” Bucky kept his voice soft and soothing because he knew there was something else. Steve wouldn’t be this tore up over formula instead of breast milk.  
“It’s not that. She hasn’t drunk from me in two weeks and it hurts.” His voice was strained as he gestured towards his chest. Bucky narrowed his eyes and carefully pulled back the jacket to examine Steve’s chest. Steve hissed sharply when the fabric brushed his skin and Bucky’s heart crushed at the sight. His pectorals were swollen to the point of bruising and Bucky could feel the heat radiating off him.  
“Oh, baby.” Bucky cooed, rising up from his crouched position to take a seat next to Steve.  
“I think the milk is starting to dry up.”  
“Well that’s okay; we talked about weening her anyway.” Bucky attempted, not sure how Steve felt about the situation.  
“I don’t care about that.” Steve snipped. “This is torture, Buck. Just having a shirt on is too much pressure. I can’t even hold her because the pain is excruciating.”  
“Have you tried taking a hot shower?”  
“I’ve tried everything; I can’t get anything to come out. I just need some relief.” Steve choked on a sob and Bucky instinctually pulled him to his chest but Steve gasped when his chest hit Bucky’s and he sat back up.  
Bucky sat there quietly and conflicted. He just rubbed his husbands thigh lovingly until an idea popped in his head.  
“Can I try something?” Bucky whispered, brushing his husbands tears from his reddened cheeks.  
“Please. Try anything.”  
Bucky moved and kneeled in front of Steve again and pushed his jacket out of the way completely. He first placed a kiss on the growing belly holding their son and whispered that he loved him; then he ventured north and softly licked around the pulsing nipples. Steve made a sound mixed with pleasure and pain. Bucky took a few more moments to lick and lubricate the buds before he wrapped his warm lips around the left one and gently sucked. Steve inhaled sharply and Bucky felt him tense but he didn’t stop. He continued and gradually increased in intensity. He was about to give up and release his lovers sore pec when Steve shot up and his hands flew to Bucky’s hair. About that time, Bucky’s mouth was flooded with a gush of sweet milk and he had to struggle to swallow it all and continue to pull out more.  
When Bucky glanced up, Steve’s head was tipped back and his eyes were closed. Bucky loved being able to give his lover such relief after being in so much pain while he was gone. He vowed to himself that this last mission was just that, his last one. He’d never leave his family again, especially now that it’s growing even bigger. Bucky rubbed his palm across the belly holding his boy; he felt the small flutter beneath and smiled around Steve’s nipple. He let his hand fall away but Steve grabbed it and put it back where it was. Bucky looked up and saw him shaking his head.  
“He’s missed you.” Steve whispered, placing his hand on top of Bucky’s and joining his when Bucky slid his palm back and forth.  
Bucky switched nipples and worked to get the same relief from the right one as well. Steve moaned loudly when the milk started to pour out and he ventured his hand down Bucky’s neck. Bucky couldn’t help the reaction his body was having to such intimacy. He had missed his husband. Missed his smell, his soft touch, his loving embraces, and his overall presence. Steve was sexy as hell. And Bucky didn’t feel so bad once he looked down to see Steve’s pants were also getting a little snugger.  
Bucky moaned around the leaking bud and brought his flesh hand up to tease the nipple he had since left behind. Steve’s back arched at the stimulating contact and Bucky felt a hand grip his shaggy hair.  
“Buck,” Steve groaned. When the milk started to just trickle out and the swelling had gone down, Bucky pulled away and gazed at his lover. “I need you.” Steve pleaded.  
Bucky obliged. He crawled on top of Steve once he lied back on the couch with his back supported with a couple throw pillows. He kissed his husband fiercely and ground his hips down, eliciting a soft moan from Steve.  
Bucky undressed and pulled Steve’s sweats off before settling back between his legs and teasing his entry with the tip of his finger. Bucky easily slid two inside and Steve nearly came off the couch with pleasure. Bucky pumped his fingers in a steady rhythm as he ran his tongue over Steve’s belly and up to his neck where he sucked gently.  
“Oh God, Bucky…” Steve breathed, lifting his hips to meet the thrust of Bucky’s fingers. “I’m ready…please. I need you. Harder.”  
Bucky gripped his aching and leaking erection to guide it inside of Steve, causing them both to cry out. Bucky finally made a sensible rhythm and Steve was meeting every thrust.  
Steve’s nipples halted their leaking and Bucky could see them already starting to swell. When he grazed his tongue over one, Steve hissed with pain and Bucky saw his face fall.  
“It’s okay, baby. Let me take care of you.” Bucky placed one last kiss on his lips and ducked his head down to Steve’s chest. His hips still pumping steadily as he sucked a bud between his lips and pulled milk from it.  
Steve was unravelling beneath him. He begged Bucky to fuck him harder all the while pushing his head into his chest, keeping him from even thinking about stopping his sucking of Steve’s nipples.  
“Oh, Buck. God, yes.” He was writhing, not even attempting to keep still. Watching Steve climb higher and higher into ecstasy had Bucky holding off his own climax. He needed to make sure Steve got there first, it’s the least he deserved. “Baby,” Steve’s voice sounded strained and Bucky new he was close. “I’m coming. I’m coming.” He clenched around Bucky’s cock and Bucky quickly switched nipples so he would have a fresh sensation to send him over the edge. Just when Bucky pulled milk from the new bud, Steve screamed and his orgasm exploded between their bodies. Bucky’s following swiftly behind. He unloaded inside Steve’s wet hole, thrusting slowly to bring them both down.  
After a few minutes, Bucky pulled his mouth away and removed himself from inside his lover. Steve still appeared to be on cloud nine and could hardly keep his eyes open. Bucky smiled at the sight of his beautiful husband looking so relaxed. He scooped him up in his arms and carried him to their bed where they slept all through the night.

Four and a half months later, Steve went in to labor in the middle of the day as they strolled through a nearly empty park. It was chilly outside, perfect weather for Steve’s constant hot flashes. He and Bucky decided to go on a walk while Natasha and Clint babysat Sarah. The cool air would do some good and hopefully kick start the labor process, Steve had pleaded. Bucky rolled his eyes and just agreed to it, knowing it would do no justice to deny Steve anything at this point. The man was miserable and more than ready to have this baby.  
They hadn’t exactly been paying attention to the distance they were walking until Steve suddenly felt a gush of fluids rush down his legs. He abruptly stopped and cradled his belly.  
“Bucky…” His voice was deliberately quiet but apprehension was evident. They were at least a mile from their car at this point and Steve was obviously ready to give birth. “Oh God, Buck.” His voice grew louder and Bucky new this couldn’t end well.  
“Steve, look at me.” Bucky grabbed his chin and tipped it up for them to make eye contact. “It’s going to be okay, just breathe.” Bucky hoped he sounded more hopeful than he felt. He knew there was a great possibly that Steve was going to give birth in a public park.  
Steve cried out as a contraction seared through his body. He doubled over, grabbing at his belly and trying to stifle a cry. “Buck, we’re not going to make it.” He spoke through clenched teeth and short breaths.  
Bucky massaged his back through the contraction and coaxed Steve into continuing forward towards their car.  
They hadn’t made it very far until Steve had another contraction. The next one after that came even quicker and Steve was visibly wearing down and losing hope.  
“This baby is coming a lot quicker, Buck. I can’t make it.”  
“Come on, Steve. Just a little further.” Bucky begged, keeping an even tone and managing to convince Steve even though he wasn’t even convinced himself.  
They finally made it to the car but Steve was in horrific shape. The baby had moved nearly all the down and Steve could hardly move anymore.  
Steve sat sideways in the backseat and Bucky crawled in beside him and sat in the floorboard. He ran his hand over Steve’s forehead and through his wet hair. Steve was drenched in sweat regardless of the frigid weather they had been in. He had been crying with exhaustion, he leaned back on his elbows until another contraction pierced through him.  
“I can’t wait any longer, the baby is coming. I need to push.” Steve panted.  
Bucky worked quickly to pull Steve’s bottoms off and Steve lifted his knees. Bucky checked between them and smiled when he spotted the head of their boy crowning.  
“He’s ready, Stevie. You can do this.” Bucky settled between Steve’s legs and prepared to aid in his husbands labor. But the next contraction came and Steve made no effort to expulse their baby. “Push, baby. Just a little longer.”  
But Steve shook his head. “Fuck. I can’t.” He whimpered. Bucky went back to being beside him and rubbed soothing motions over Steve’s belly.  
“Yes you can. I know you can.” Bucky whispered, knowing his lover was spent and hadn’t a drop of energy left in him. But he also knew that not pushing was not an option. Bucky thought another contraction was taking place but it wasn’t as strong as the others had been and Steve didn’t look warped with pain. He looked a little pleasured. Then Bucky remembered towards the end of Steve’s last birth he had responded very well to the baby’s position against his prostate. Bucky felt relief at that. He knew this labor was almost over and Steve would regain energy to push after this stage. But for right now, Steve was too stimulated with pleasure to do anything except ravel in the pleasure of his prostate being practically vibrated.  
”Ohhh….” Steve moaned and rubbed a hand down his belly. “Mmm, Buck.” He reached out for Bucky and his eyes were begging for Bucky to keep touching him.  
Bucky licked at his nipples and palmed Steve’s rigid cock.  
“Oh God. Yes.” Steve’s back arched off the backseat and pre-cum leaked from the head of his penis.  
As Bucky rubbed his palm along the underside of Steve’s belly, he felt it grow tight with a contraction. Steve cried out in pain but pleasure was still there. The baby was moving already.  
“Steve, you need to push.” Bucky nearly begged, knowing they were running out of time. Thankfully, Steve nodded in agreement and shifted so he was sitting in the middle of the backseat and his feet were pressed against the two front seats. Bucky sat crouched between them, marveling at the head of dark hair bulging at his husband’s hole. Steve’s cock was still achingly hard and leaking, Bucky was surprised to see him teasing his own nipples his head tipped back.  
“Buck, please.” Steve thrusted his hips and groaned as milk and semen leaked from his orifices.  
Bucky continued to pump Steve’s erection as the other man teased his own buds. Bucky felt Steve bear down and he knew it wouldn’t be much longer until their baby was here. Steve pushed, Bucky pumped, and together they brought Steve to climax and Bucky caught their son as he passed through the birth canal. Steve was crying out in pain as well as ecstasy. He fell limp just as soon as their perfect baby exited.  
Bucky cradled him and cut the umbilical cord. He settled in next to his exhausted husband and held their boy in between them.  
“He’s beautiful, Steve.” Bucky sniffled and looked at his lover. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered with a smile that Steve returned. Bucky passed their son into his daddy’s waiting arms.

 

They made it to the hospital to be assured that everyone was just fine and their family was just as perfect as they already thought they were. Nat and Clint met them there with Sarah. The family of four cuddled sleepily in the hospital bed and just relished in the amount of happiness emanating from each other.  
“I love you, punk.” Bucky murmured to the love of his life.  
“I love you more, jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this short, little story! I would love to hear feedback and maybe some suggestions on things to keep writing about!


End file.
